Methionine is utilized in a variety of fields, from pharmaceuticals to health and fitness products to feed supplements. Selenomethionine is also commercially important because it is a natural source of selenium. Methionine is produced industrially in large amounts; it is currently produced by a completely synthetic pathway that utilizes petroleum-based chemicals and hazardous chemicals. Because of price increases in petroleum, the high costs associated with hazardous waste management, as well as for safety and environmental reasons, there exists a need for alternate methionine synthesis pathways.